


Lazy Lover

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Lazy Vacation Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: While on vacation with David, Patrick wakes up late and in need of a hand, so to speak.





	Lazy Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).

> Hi olive, I saw you were looking for drabbles and I think you meant prompts so you could write drabbles, but I hope you'll also accept something random written for you. I'm pretty sure it's too long to be considered a drabble, but it's under 1000 words which is pretty short for me these days. Anyway, vacation-themed smut is the only thing my vacation brain would let me write right now, so I hope that works for you? Hope you're hanging in there! ❤️

Before this vacation to New York, David wasn't even sure Patrick was physically capable of sleeping in.

The vacation is a return for both of them. It's David's first time back since relocating to Schitt's Creek and building a new life there, and it's Patrick's first time back since childhood family vacations. David falls back into the hustle and bustle with ease, getting them from place to place to place, determined to take in and show Patrick as much as possible in the short time they've been able to take to be here. 

A handful of vacations with his parents didn't exactly prepare Patrick for this, and while he seemed to be keeping up just fine their first day, he'd collapsed fully-clothed on the hotel bed at that night. He was already snoring as David unlaced his shoes with a fond smile on his face.

David's morning routine takes longer than Patrick's, of course, so he let's Patrick sleep in while he gets ready the next morning. By the time David is dressed, primped, and ready to go, a whole new day of culture and food and shopping planned before a Mets game in the evening, Patrick is still out cold, laying on his stomach, head just barely poking out from under the covers.

"Honey," David says softly, squeezing Patrick's shoulder over the comforter. "We should get going. Lots to do."

Patrick grumbles and shifts, but doesn't open his eyes.

"We've got your baseball match tonight!" David says. "That'll be... fun! But you have to get up."

"Mkay," Patrick mumbles. He still doesn't move.

David waits another moment and then realizes he hadn't put on his bracelet, so he gets up and goes back into the bathroom to do that. When he comes back, Patrick is still under the covers, his eyes still closed, but he has at least turned over on his back.

"He lives!" David teases. "Ready to get up?"

"Um," Patrick says, clearing his throat against the roughness of his voice. "Do you mind if I, um… get myself off first? I'll be quick."

"Oh." David wasn't expecting that. His eyes drift down the blankets where he can now see the subtle movement of Patrick's hand on himself underneath. It's innocent enough, and yet, David suddenly feels very warm.

"Do you… want any help?" he asks.

Patrick finally opens his eyes and looks over at David bashfully. "I mean, I'm not gonna say no to that, but you're dressed and everything, you don't have to…"

David closes his eyes and tilts his head back the way he does when he has to make a decision, then pulls his sweater off, leaving him in just his t-shirt. He knows he should take his pants off too, since he'd opted for very skinny jeans today, but he has to fight the temptation to just get naked lose a whole New York day in a hotel bed with Patrick. So he climbs into the bed with his pants still on, laying on his side and throwing the blankets back. Patrick his touching himself over his pajama pants, which are already obscenely tented.

"Good dreams?" David asks suggestively, nudging Patrick's hand out of the way so he can pull down his pants and underwear.

"I guess," Patrick laughs breathily, bringing his hand up to his mouth and spitting into his palm with an admirable amount of discretion, wasting no time taking himself in hand and stroking steadily.

For a moment, David just watches, loving the way his husband's head lolls sleepily on his pillow even as his breath quickens and a flush spreads up his neck. Then David ducks his head to kiss the warm skin of his throat, sliding his hand up under his t-shirt to rub a thumb over one of Patrick's nipples. Patrick groans at every new point of contact David offers.

When Patrick's moaning becomes more constant, David drops his hand, sliding it down Patrick's thigh, then dragging his nails lightly back up. Patrick's breath hitches and he presses his head back into the pillow. His eyes are closed and he can't see the hungry smirk on David's face has he moves his hand between Patrick's legs. Patrick spreads them eagerly and David presses a finger against his perineum.

"AH, yeah…" Patrick gasps, jerking himself off faster and whining when David pulls his hand away.

David sucks his own finger into his mouth briefly before bringing it back between Patrick's legs, this time pressing his wet finger against Patrick's hole, rubbing firmly.

"_Yeah, yeah, David, just like that, right there_," Patrick babbles, fucking his hand until he comes, his back arching off the bed, eyes opening and rolling back.

He sinks back against the mattress, panting, and David brings his hand back out to brace against Patrick's thigh, a little out of breath himself. Eventually, Patrick chuckles.

"Thank you. I'll get up now, I swear."

"Um…" David breathes shakily, turning onto his back and running his hand over his own clothed erection, now pressing up painfully against his tight jeans. "I think I might need a little help now too."

“Huh,” Patrick says, wiping his hand on his t-shirt before pulling it off and tossing it away, a move that David would have rolled his eyes at and called Patrick “such a guy” for, were he not now distractingly turned on himself. “I thought we had to get going.”

David undoes his pants and guides Patrick’s hand inside. Patrick goes willingly, leaning down to kiss David as he moves his hand as much as his jeans will allow. It’s not long before David has to break away to catch his breath.

“It’s fine,” he concedes. “New York isn’t going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was just gonna call this "A Helping Hand", but instead I pulled "lazy lover" from "Sweet Talker" by who else but Carly Rae Jepsen.
> 
> Also if anything about this looks wonky, I'm just gonna blame that on writing it almost entirely on my phone. Sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com)!


End file.
